Jacob and Bella
by Teamjacob1516
Summary: This is basically a story of what would happen if bella started having feelings for Jacob and then Victoria starts creating newborns and the Cullen's come back to help. Will bella pick Jacob or Edward
1. Chapter 1

We had become more than friends by now. I'm actually falling for Jacob Black. He is so sweet and funny he makes me feel safe. Today jake is meeting with the Cullen's so both the pack and the Cullen's can train for the big battle. My love for Edward is still there it's just not as strong. Unfortunately I have to go with the pack right after school. I'm going to la push then me and jake are heading to a field. As soon as I got to la push we headed out. They didn't even give me a chance to go in the house to go to the bathroom. I couldn't believe they wouldn't let me go. In less than 2 minutes we are at the field. Luckily the wolf kept their promise to me and stayed in human form. So there is no awkwardness. As soon as Alice sees me she smiles like she's seeing her own little newborn baby. Alice has the biggest smile on her face that I ever have seen.i have missed Alice so much it's not even possible. I can see Edward out of the corner of my eye but I can't bring myself to look at him. I can see the hurt in his eyes he wanted me to look at him so bad but I couldn't. I want to I really do but I can't get myself to do it. I didn't even notice that Carlisle was talking until jasper started to. That's when I started to pay attention instantly. " there's two things you have to remember first don't let them get there arms around you they'll kill you instantly. Second don't go for the obvious kill they'll be expecting that." Then Jasper and Emmett started walking to a clear area. Before they could start practicing a howl came from the distance. Everything went by in a rush jake gave me my keys to my bike then left with the pack. All the Cullen's except Alice and Edward went with the wolfs I spotted my bike next to a tree. I ran as fast as possible without tripping. As soon as I got to the bike I turned it on and rode as fast as possible the opposite way the pack went. All I saw ahead of me was a blur. I got to my house really quick. As soon as I got there Quil was there. He quickly lowered to the ground. As fast as I could I climbed on his back. Before I knew It he was running to la push Edward and Alice were still at my side. On my right side I see Clair running towards us. " Quil get Clair!" When we got close enough to her I reached down and got her. I held her so close to my chest that I was scared she wasn't breathing. Before I knew it we were at Jake's house. So we Alice and Edward. I just looked at Quil and he took off running. " Clair don't you ever go in the woods. It's not safe right now. Do you understand me?" She just nodded her head and got back into my arms. "Come on let's go inside." "Okay" then we headed and Edward went inside with us too. When we were inside Alice finally talked to me. "Hey," all I could do was smile. That's when Quil walked in." So it was a newborn, the pack got to it just in time. There all at em's now."I had a bitter sweat feeling. Glad it wasn't Victoria scared that it was a newborn. " Are we going to em's house then?" Quil just nodded and turns to the Cullen's " the rest of your FAMILY is there and they want you there too." We immediately left. When we got there em and the other imprints were in kitchen and the pack were with the Cullen's in the back yard.


	2. Chapter 2

I could see that they didn't need any help so I went and sat at Emily's table. It didn't take them long to notice me. Before I knew it we were talking about Emily and Sam's wedding in a month. I don't know how but they got me into being a bridesmaid."how did you get me to be your bridesmaid again?" Rachel was the none to answer me " I told you that I would get pictures of you as a kid and show it to the pack." I just rolled my eyes. That's then the boys walked in. I could see the Cullen's leaving into the woods. Of course Paul chose that moment to get back at me for pulling a prank on him a week ago. I felt the mud go down my hair on to my back. "PAUL!" I would of gotten back but I could feel the mud go down my shirt. Emily ended up having to help me upstairs to take a shower to get the mud out of my hairHe when I was done taking a shower emily lent me some cloths to wear since mine were full of mud. Surprisingly Emily had the same size cloths I did. After I was ready I decided to not push my luck so I went home. So jake took me to his house to get my truck. When I got home I saw a silver volvo in the drive way

_**Authors note:**_

_**hope you like the new chapter. Oh and MagicAndDemons4Ever I will get to your request. Hope you keep reading㈴2**_


	3. Authors note

**Authors note: **

**If you believe something should happen the leave a review and I will try to work it into the story. I'm not making any promises**


	4. Chapter 3

I knew I couldn't avoid him so I sucked it up and went insider. I knew he would follow me in. " what do you want Edward ?" I really didn't want to know the answer. " I want to know why your hanging out with a bunch of **mutts**" " because they were there for me when you weren't. And there not **mutts**_"_ he was getting really angry. " Bella they could kill you in a second!" " But they won't!" That made him explode. He grabbed me by my neck and pinned me up against my living room wall. Edward has NEVER been physical with me. He started to relax. Before I knew it he was leaning towards me. Then he kissed me_. _

**_Authors note:_**

**_ I want to know what you think bella should do. I won'another the next chapter until I have at least 1 or 2 people tell me wheat they think bella will do_**


	5. Chapter 4

I couldn't help but kiss him back. Slowly we made our teat to my couch without braking our kiss. He slide on top of me I couldn't help but give in. I forgot how sewer his kisses could be. I felt as off he jaws running when realized he moved us to my bed. My body was going ahead of my body. I stopped kissing him when he started taking my cloths off. " Edward I love you I do but I'm not in love with you the way I used to." Edward didn't seem to care I continued his work. " Edward please" he slowly undid my cloth like he was torturing me. I then remembered that jake said he would come here when I went to get my car from his house. " jake! Jake!" I kept yelling his name hoping he would hear me. When Edward started removing my underwear I fainted.

**Authors note:**

**readers please leave a review on what you would like me to do, what you liked and anything you would like. I also want to ask you guys if you would read my other story and if you think it is going to slow I will tell you that it will speed up so please read it and leave a review on that story so I know what you think and if you want you could say what you would like to see out of that story that will help me too.**


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up in Jacobs bed room. I shot up out of the bed to see jake in Ethernet door way."jake did he...?" Jake looked at the ground. I looked around seeing what was wrong hoping that something was wrong. I had one of jakes shirts on so I was okay with not being naked. Jake decided to finally talk. " no I got there in time. " I felt a wave of releaf wash over me. " so he didn't ...rape...me?" Jake nodded his head no. It was then that I sthat hat jake was shirt less. I could see his definded abs. I never felt this attraction toward Jacob. I slowly got up and made my way to him. He looked up. I slowly made my way to kiss Him. i kissed him with so much passion. Which he did as well. When we broke our kiss all either of us cloud do was say "wow"


	7. AN

A/N:  
Sorry I haven't updated and I was just showing my friend my story and she told me you guys might think my content was wrong when writing about the imprints but I decide to clear it up now. The only in eclipse are Emily and Kim but I decide that I would involve Rachel and Claire because it would make the story more interesting. And I'm sorry I haven't update but I'm sort of in a writers block but ill update as soon as I can and if u want to help me out with that write it in the comment section and hopefully that will help me write more of the story.


	8. Chapter 6

As the days went on me and Jacob became more and more close because of the kiss. Of course Edward didn't like it but there was nothing that he could do to stop us. I really think that I'm in love with him. Today was the day before the big battle so I had to pack close for mine and Jacob camping trip. Of course Edward said he would stay with us so we could sleep. I ended up telling him it was tv cause it was the only thing I could let him do. I was soon taken out of my thoughts by a knock on my front door. As I went to answer it it wasn't who I expected it to be. "What do you want Edward?" I didn't want to wait by the door so I walked into my living room. " I wanted talk to you about your and Jacobs relationship before he got here." I couldn't believe he wanted to stalk about this but might as well give him the opportunity to see what our relationship is. " Edward what ever your going to say about this isn't going to change my feelings about him." "Bella, I just wanted to know why you love him so much." " I love him so much because he was there for me when you went and he showed me how to love and have fun again by not leaving me alone. That's why I love him so much." I could see the sadness in his eyes when I talked about jake not leaving me. That's when I heard the my front door open and Jacob call my name. " I'm in the living room jake." Jacob knew I had semi forgiven Edward for the attempted rape because I knew he was in pain from not having me. We decided to get an early start on your way to our camp site. Off course jake had to carry me to the camp so the newborns couldn't track me while Edward took another trail. We got there around 5pm , 3 hours later, and decided to just set up camp and lay around inside.

_**A/N: **_

_**i don't own twilight.**_

_**Im sorry I haven't updated but I was planning to post this chapter last week but I live in Arizona and we have been going through a lot of pain this past week . If you haven't heard unfortunately AZ has suffered a great loss losing 19 firefighters due to the yarnell fire. I have been grieving and praying for these firefighters family's. To there wives, girlfriends, fiancés,kids,babys, unborns baby's, mothers, fathers, siblings and grandparents. **_

_**TO THE 19 FIREFIGHTERS THAT LOST THEIR LIVES. :'(**_

_**R.I.P GRANITE MOUNTAIN HOT SHOTS YOU WILL BE MISSED. :'(**_


End file.
